thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirage
Mirage is a Darkus Aranaut, that partners with SaberX after Sythe's apparent "destruction". Information A skilled fighter with offensive abilities, defensive skills, speed and reflexes. Mirage is sleek, fast and accomplished in battle. Focusing on her enemies with absolute attention, and a powerful warrior, fearless in the face of her enemies as she leaps through the air, twisting to avoid enemy fire. Armed with hyper gauntlets and the ability to cloak herself, Mirage is a formidable fighter, capable of single-handedly destroying any opponent she faces in battle. Born with the instinctive to battle, she can form a strategy by almost any means. This does not mean that she is not above cheating when even her fair mind fails her. She uses deadly illusions to get passed her enemies, and keeps the ball rolling at all costs. Personality Mirage is a deceptive and ruthless Bakugan. She takes the word cruel to a whole new level. A sadist in the purest sense of the word, Mirage takes sick and twisted pleasure and enjoyment out of inflicting pain upon others; whether it's physical, mental, or emotional. Outside of battle, she takes her human form and hides behind the appearance of an innocent 17 year old girl. Those who are foolishly unaware of this tend to underestimate her often. Like Misery, she takes her appearance seriously, and prides herself on her looks. This doesn't mean she isn't willing to get her hands dirty. She condemns Bakugan who form strong bonds with their brawlers, and is oblivious to the concept of anything more than a brief partnership. If she has too, she will cut off any loose ends; no matter how it may affect those around her. On top of all that, Mirage is purely psychotic. She feels no pain, regret, nor remorse about any decisions shes made in her past, and will go to any limit to keep her shadowy past just that. History Her origins are shadowy at the very best. All anyone does know is that she is a warrior not to be taken lightly. 'Ability Cards' *'Anthem of Agony': Adds 900 Gs to Mirage and subtracts her base level from the opponent if they are over 1000 Gs, every turn for the rest of the time Mirage is on the field. *'Field Plague': Prevents the opponent from gaining Gs for the rest of the battle. *'Life Eater - Destruction': Subtracts half of Mirage's current Gs from the opponent. *'Counter Field': Shuts down the opponent's Gate Card, and adds 1000 Gs to Mirage for each effect it had. *'Shadow Menace': Prevents the opponent from altering the effects of Mirage's ability cards. *'Hyper Hurricane - Dark matter': Reverses the effects of the opponents last played abilities at any time during the battle. For every effect reversed, the opponent loses double Mirage's current Gs. *'Fierce Dark Flame': Doubles the effects of Mirage's abilities and halves her opponents Gs. The Gs lost are then added to Mirage for every turn. *'Stealth Blade': Prevents the opponent from altering Mirage's current Gs. *'Zero Blast': Subtracts 800 Gs from the opponent for every Bakugan and support peice on the field. *'Bait and Switch': Adds 400 Gs to every Bakugan's base level. If you play this ability before you roll, you may choose your opponent's Bakugan. If the Bakugan is Darkus, Mirage may also be switched. Gallery Darkus Aranaut.png Category:Bakugan Category:SaberX Category:Deuteragonists